Everything
by CainaStarsong
Summary: Sonfic. Auggie's thoughts on Annie, and what she is to him.


This is my very first ever songfic, so I'd bet millions that a) it's wrong or b) someone hates it.

Dislcaimer: Yes, really, I own this, and that's why it's on FanFiction. (Sarcasm, in case someone tries to sue.)

* * *

_You're a falling star; you're the get away car.__  
__You're the line in the sand when I go too far.__  
__You're the swimming pool, on an August day.__  
__And you're the perfect thing to say.__  
_

Auggie often felt like Annie was a star that fell right into his lap. He'd never tell her that, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't think it. He'd used her more than he should have as an outlet, the car to get away from it all, his escape . He'd use her to know when he was gong too far. It was so refreshing to hear her heels click their way to his chair, and when the scent of Jo Malone grapefruit was in the air, he'd breathe deep and put on a huge smile for her. Talking to her was easy, their witty banter, but the easiest thing to say was her name.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.__  
__Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.__  
__Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.__  
__'cause you can see it when I look at you.__  
_

Annie could be so coy sometimes, and it was adorable. For all their shameless flirting, Auggie meant every word, but who knew what Annie meant? She was coy, but definitely could take care of herself, verbally and physically. And he could feel when she smiled, like she was spreading warm sunshine all around his workroom. She couldn't deny it, Auggie knew that she knew what she did to him, whenever she looked over and grinned. Maybe she knew everything, just be looking at him.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
__It's you, it's you, you make me sing.__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.__  
_

Working in the CIA was like being handed a free **Crazy Life** card. Those times when Auggie stayed up a week straight by drinking coffee instead of sleep, it was because of Annie. She was the one who he did this for. He'd have sold his soul to the devil if they wanted it in exchange for her, or even if she'd asked him too. She was the word on his lips as he went to sleep and his dreams where only about her. She was everything.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,__  
__And you light me up, when you ring my bell.__  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space,__  
__You're every minute of my everyday.__  
_

If Annie had been a thing, she'd have been a carousel. The haunting, yet joyous music, the slow but steady circling, and the sudden halts. Or maybe a wishing well, something to cling to in the bad times, something to pin the hopes on, but unlike a wishing well, she never failed. No, wait, she was a light, something Auggie hadn't seen, but could feel the warmth of, whenever she was close. She was mysterious, never exactly outright saying what she meant, happy one minute, serious the next, resulting in Auggie wondering what planet she was from. But did it matter, really? She filled every second of his thought, his day revolved around her, literally.

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,__  
__And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.__  
__Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,__  
__And you know that's what our love can do.__  
_

Auggie was not her man. Yet. But one day, he was going to make sure he was. And then he'd be able to kiss her everytime she walked into his workroom, just because he could, and he'd have a reason to give his coworkers for making so damn sure she was safe. Not alive. Safe. Whatever was thrown his way, whether it be Jai Wilcox flirting with her, or Ben Mercer come back to haunt her, Auggie would bypass that. Whatever happened, he'd see it through. Auggie knew it was because that was what love could do.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
__It's you, it's you, you make me sing.__  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.__  
__You're every song, and I sing along.__  
__'Cause you're my everything._

And even if they didn't work in the crazy CIA, Auggie was sure he'd have found her eventually, this strong woman who he loved. The one he tried to do everything for, without her asking, the one who filled his thoughts, the one whose name he said more than any other word. The one who he'd do anything for.

She was his everything.

* * *

I guess that some people'll hate it, or whatever, but that's how everything. The song is _Everything_, Michael Buble. Look it up.


End file.
